Playing By Heart
by Nanaki BH
Summary: IkkixAkito Days after their first kiss, Akito begins to wonder if Ikki will ever let him touch his lips again.


Disclaimer: Air Gear and all affiliated materials are property of Oh!great.

Playing By Heart  
By: Nanaki BH

He didn't push me out of his bed yet. He should've been awake by then but I just wanted to lie there next to him a little longer. I wanted to keep looking at him, carefully taking in every feature of his face as he dreamed peacefully. The other day he looked so fitful; I was afraid he was having a nightmare. Then he went and screamed right in my face when he woke up… I wanted to chalk it up to a bad night of sleep. I didn't even want to imagine the possibility that he didn't like me. The rest of the day, that's all I could think about but I kept on a smiling face, flirting with him just to be on the safe side.

And I hated how that was all I could think about while looking at him then. I didn't want to hold it against him; I loved him, after all. I wanted to reach out to touch him but it would have been like disturbing a calm pool of water. I kept my distance, making sure there were at least a good couple of inches between us. I wondered when the day would come when I could hold him in his sleep without having to worry about him reacting to it.

Oh, he was just so… so perfect. He looked downright kissable. I resisted the urge though, biting my lip instead. I watched as he shifted around in his sleep a little, his neck craning this way and that as he stretched an arm above his head. When he did that, his shirt hiked up some to reveal a well-toned stomach beneath. What was wrong with me? Why was he making me feel so hot? I wanted to touch him so badly; kiss him and lick him all over and touch him and do everything else my little heart desired. As to why my heart desired such was a mystery to me, though. All I knew was what I felt and I've heard that the purest of intentions are the ones you feel within your own heart.

So, instead of "playing by ear" it was a little more like I was "playing by heart". I glanced over my shoulder at the alarm clock on his dresser to look at the time. It was getting late; we should have already been up to go to school. I guess the girls are the ones who wake him up normally. I didn't hear his alarm go off the other day either. They were probably expecting me to wake him up like I had before. I felt my time with Ikki slowly beginning to fade away. It was disappointing; like dangling a carrot in front of me that I knew I couldn't reach. What would it hurt if I touched him just a little? Just a tiny bit?

I reached out my hand, steadying it over his cheek. I only wanted to get a light touch; nothing major, just to feel him. That's when his eyes opened. I jolted back, drawing back my hand. He didn't yell at me for it like I expected him to, though. He just continued to look at me through tired, lazy eyes. They slipped closed again and he took in a deep, relaxing breath. Was he still dreaming? Did he even notice me at all?

"Akito," he said around another sigh. "What do you think you're doing?"

I stuttered first, carefully trying to pick my words. "I was only… nuthin'." He scooted over and elbowed me slightly, telling me in a silent fashion that I should just tell him what I was thinking. He looked pretty tired still… I figured that he might not remember if I told him anyway. "I wanted to know when you're going to let me hold you for once. Are you always going to freak out around me? If you don't like me… just tell me, okay? I may make it look like I don't care but I do."

He just kept lying there, not moving, looking at me sleepily. I'd been getting the feeling that he was only acting during the day; that he was trying to be distant with me on purpose when he was around the others. They said a lot of things to him that made him uncomfortable. They were influencing him. He sighed again and that time, reached out a hand to cup my cheek.

"Where've you been getting ideas like that, huh? I like you well enough. So you're a guy. So what? I don't think that matters at all." His hand trailed lower, down my neck. His fingers petted the hair at the back of my neck. "I just don't know how I really feel about you yet. You were my first real kiss, though. That counts for something."

Had those words really come from Ikki's mouth? My ears refused to believe it. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, though, ever the believer. I started to lean in, just a bit to see what he would do. Oddly, he still wasn't turning me away. He wasn't yelling at me for coming on to him. I leaned in and closed my eyes. Halfway to his lips, his met mine, forcing me to draw in a surprised breath. His lips lightly massaged mine and he put a hand gently at the back of my neck again. Something in inside of me was ready to explode. Ikki was really returning my kiss! I deepened it eagerly, smiling against his lips.

I cracked open an eye to look at him; he looked perfectly okay with it still. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. I ran my tongue lightly over his lips, begging for entrance and he unexpectedly granted it, allowing my tongue into his mouth. As I explored his mouth greedily, he wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me even closer to him so that our hips touched. I broke away gasping. I was sure I must've had a broad blush on my face.

I was just so… so…

"Ikki I'm so happy!" I lifted my arms and wrapped them firmly around his neck, pulling his head to my chest. Ikki pulled away a little awkwardly, a blush also tinting his pale cheeks. He rested back and put a hand on top of my head, looking at me reassuringly. He nodded and I _knew_ it wasn't a dream. It was real; Ikki was real. Ikki wouldn't hurt me like they had in the past.

"I think they left already," he said with a grin. I had a feeling that they had. I wondered why they would just pick up and leave us without telling us, though. It probably had to do with Ikki and how irresponsible he was. No faith in him perhaps? Whatever the reason, it meant that we were finally alone. "So," he said, the nervousness finally reaching his voice, "want to get to know me better now?"

Author's Notes: Haha! No sex for you, readers! I'm gonna tease you until you tell me you want it. And you had better want it bad, otherwise it's not happening. This story felt a lot like just a starting point for me. I know that I could write something much longer with much more plot. I'm new to the show, though, so you can't blame me. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
